Becomming The Wolf
by Jonathan D. Allard
Summary: short fic where Arya faces death and becomes a wolf. Can be read as a sequel to 'A lasister always pays his deds' or on it's own.


Rember to read the whole Wolfblood series.

1\. A Lanister always pays his deds.

2\. Becomming the wolf.

3\. Wolfborn

* * *

"WALDER FREY, JOFFREY BARATHEON, CERSEI LANNISTER, The Mountain" a painful gasp and a grunt before it continued "The Hound, Melisandre, Ilyn Payne, Tywin Lannister, Ser Meryn Trant, Thoros Of Myr, Beric Dondarrion." a snarl and gritting of teeth and the chant started all over again.

The list was the only thing holding her fokus at the task at hand. Breath, chant, push.

Repeat.

The winter had set in, hard. Everything was white, frozen and hard. Everything beside the muck between her legs. Red with life's blood.

It was too cold, she was too weak to see this through, but to angry and stubborn not to. She had sworn she wouldn't die like, this as a child. She would never be as foolish to let a man touch her, to let herself become with child.

But it had happened and here she was in the middle of nowhere pushing that child into a snow covered field.

She kept repeating the chant to keep her mind from slipping away, into the numbness of the cold. Snow blowing in her eyes, melting on her feverish forehead.

She had never been bothered by cold before. Her body ran with fever, struggling to keep her from the cold, she had never before feared the white at she did now.

The hold up after the Queens death had been brutal, it had taken to long to find a safe way out, even the the hard ways had been impossible to escape from. It had been to long before she had gone north, the journey had been harder in her condition and she clearly had underestimated how much the child in her belly would slow her down. She hadn't even made it past kingscross. The riverlands was frozen, soon she would be too.

With a push more, it was out. With stiff and numb fingers she wrapped the babe, she pulled it to her chest. Cocooning it with her lims, trying to shellder it from the snow. Bloody and filled with muck Arya had bundet it in a warm cloak.

So here she was dieing the soft death. Falling asleep in the snow with the feeling the blood flowing from her.

A dark hooded figure came through the white storm.

"NOT today" she whispered and cradled her child to her.

"Not many, dare refuse me." It said "you have served me bravely girl. Why resist your peace?"

Arya repeated her list.

"I see. But your time is up. You and your girl will have to follow me."

"No." Arya said. " I have served you and will continue to serve, I will give you the names on this list for my life."

"My servantes has no face and no name. But you girl have both, how can you serve with a face?"

"I will become faceless again. I will serve again"

"You can not. Once you tried and failed because a girl is not faceless, she is a wolf and now a mother. Arya Stark cannot become no one even if she wished to."

"I will give you all the names, a life for a life. That is your rules Death"

"I will take your face, but spare your life for now. For no one can escape death."

The dark figure bend over as if to help her up, but instead of taking Aryas hand it reached down and took her face.

Arya screamed in pain, but no sound came. She felt her face rib from her flesh, Them something shift. Her body morph into something bigger. The wolf skin on her shoulders started to bind to her skin. And she felt a new face attach to her raw flesh.

It was over fast. It was the same feeling as taking a new face, the shifting but not the pain.

She tried to go back to herself but found she was stuck in her new face.

Death turned and was about to walk away, but stopped without looking back.

"All men must die, wolf girl." And he disappeared into the raging storm of white.

Arya tried to rise, however she quickly found out her balance was of when she tried standing on two legs. She looked down and inside of hands and feet she saw paws. Hughes wolf paws, bigger than any ordinary wolf. The only paws she had seen this size was of a direwolf.

She was no longer human. She was a wolf.

Her new senses exploded, the smells and the sounds was increased. She heard the baby's heartbeat flutter and became aware of how close it was to dying. She snapped the string that bound them together with her teeth. They needed shelter fast, the babe needed warmth. Arya needed her pack, her family.

She didn't know what she was doing before she did it.

She howled but no one answered. She was truly alone. Then she looked down and saw the screaming babe, no not alone, she would never be alone again. She had her own pack now. She flung her sword belt around her neck and the saddleback over her back. Then she carefully took the babe in her teeth making sure to only grip the cloak.

And she ran. Ran until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

I have a story that maybe could follow this fic, but it needs alot of work. Im not sure its gonna come out, but lets see.

*update* the following story is out! It is called 'Wolfborn'


End file.
